


Мы вдвоём

by WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020



Series: R-NC-21 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020
Summary: Тор — неправильный бог. Он мечтает каждую ночь
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: R-NC-21 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636996
Kudos: 14





	Мы вдвоём

**Author's Note:**

> написано по арту Во вселенной только мы одни ;   
> АУ, ЮСТ  
> Под музыку ночи The Ascent-Grum

У него была мечта, такая, как у людей в том забавном Мидгарде — несбыточная. В Асгарде не знали, что такое мечты — не дело богов мечтать, но Тор был неправильным богом. Хотя и старался изо всех сил соответствовать, не посрамить и прочее, как отец учил.

Даже получалось. В солнечных залах, на шумных пирах, в окружении громогласных друзей, под хлопанье собственного алого плаща. Но в сумерках... и по ночам — Тор мечтал.

Он тщательно запирал дверь и гасил свет, так что лишь сине-чёрная ночь дышала в высокие окна. Приближался к широкому ложу, не снимая брони. Ложе пустовало, но Тор видел другое.

Он видел его — высокого, гибкого, статного, затянутого в чёрное. Локи. Локи сидел на краю постели, почти растворяясь в тенях, только узкое лицо белело в полумраке. Он наблюдал, не двигаясь, как Тор подходит тяжело и медленно, с шорохом волоча плащ по ковру. Тяжелее с каждым шагом.

Локи смотрел пристально, не поощряя и не отталкивая. Тёмные глаза глядели прямо в душу. Тор передвигал ноги, сжимая потеющие ладони, как мальчишка-подросток. Он не боялся. Или нет, он боялся — того, дневного, Локи. Колючего, обидно-насмешливого, презрительного до жалости.

Ночной Локи не жалел. Не смеялся. Он просто ждал.

И Тор опускался на колени у его ног, закрывая глаза. И тоже замирал, слушая собственное сбитое дыхание, и чуял близкое и такое надёжное тепло рядом. Он не смел и думать о большем, но каждый раз мечтал.

А потом... Нежные руки скользили по щекам, спускались на плечи, твёрдо и горячо. Тор обмирал от обжигающей надежды, а Локи притягивал его ближе — вплотную, так что можно зарыться лицом ему в живот и крепко жмуриться, чувствуя, как его обнимают надёжно и верно. А чуть позже — до искр в глазах.

Отчаянно.

И тогда Тор обнимал в ответ, ощупью стискивал талию, ощущая под ладонями твёрдые мышцы воина. Горячее тело любимого.

Будто настоящее, будто и впрямь живое, налитое силой. Жаль одного — нет знакомого запаха, свежего, горьковатого, который кружил голову в самый неподходящий момент: в ближнем бою, на пиру, в тронном зале...

Тор мог бы стоять так, на коленях возле Локи, вечно. Он благословлял небо и отца за то, что тот однажды принёс чужого ребёнка и назвал принцем. Подарил его Тору, а Тора — ему. И никому не сказал об этом, никому... ждал, пока сами поймут? Отец всё обещал ему передать царство. Локи всё пытался царство отобрать.

Они самозабвенно играли в детскую игру, хотя делить было нечего — они владели своим даром оба. Дар — это они сами. Они и есть царство, два принца, ум и воля, клинок и сердце, магия и оружие: две части одного целого. Отныне и вовеки веков, пока умели мечтать.

... Тор просыпался под утро, головой на нетронутой постели, с ноющей болью в сведённой спине. Скидывал броню, разминался в лучах ослепительного солнца, под которым не было места мечтам.

Их стоило прятать до времени там, где двое оставались одни во всей Вселенной. Уходя, Тор зашторивал окна. Казалось, что так можно сохранить часть ночной тайны.

* * *

Он вошёл к себе, как всегда, глубокой ночью, пошатываясь после хмельного пира. Он смотрел в пол, запирая дверь, отдёргивая шторы и впуская глубокую черноту в покои.

Поднял глаза только на полпути к постели. Выдохнул облегчённо: Локи был здесь. Неподвижный, как всегда, с глубоким внимательным взглядом. Слишком живым. Блестящим. Тор в два шага покрыл расстояние между ними и рухнул на колени. Глухая боль прострелила ноги, но он лишь качнулся вперёд — и уткнулся в твёрдую грудь, вдыхая привычный горьковатый запах, чувствуя, как мгновенно сгущается тепло внизу живота... Стоп. Что?

Горячие руки уверенно зарылись ему в волосы, чуть царапая затылок, так что колкие мурашки пробежали по позвоночнику. Тор застыл с бешено колотящимся сердцем. Верить — не верить? Руки невесомо прошлись по плечам, щёлкнули застёжками плаща. Со стуком упали наплечники брони. Макушку опалило горячее дыхание, и Тор крупно вздрогнул всем телом.

Верить — не верить? Он зажмурился до жгучей влаги в глазах. Нежные пальцы обхватили его голову, огладили и стёрли мокрые дорожки со щёк. Сердце противно заныло.

— Не смей. Меня. Жалеть, — сквозь зубы выдавил Тор, не размыкая век.

Он — воин. Проклятье, проклятье. Жар заливал шею и уши, но Локи ласково и уверенно массировал ему виски, затылок, и Тор всё тяжелее оседал вниз, пока не уткнулся лбом в живот. И тут же подскочил и замер, застигнутый врасплох. Твёрдая выпуклость опалила, как кипяток.

О таком Тор не мечтал. Просто не позволял себе — и никогда бы не позволил, если...

Локи сжал его плечи, а потом вдруг грамотно и точно блокировал руки. Тор и дёрнуться не успел, как его вздёрнули с пола и опрокинули на кровать. И тут же отпустили. Он рефлекторно отжался от постели, чтобы не навалиться на Локи, и распахнул глаза.

Локи улыбался — как умел только он. Чуть исподлобья, настороженно-лукаво, но Тор видел в глубине расширенных зрачков опаску. И вопрос. Тор медлил, тяжело дыша: Локи отдаёт ему право решать? Он сомневается? Не верит?

Локи... действительно здесь?

— Я бы поцеловал тебя, — прохрипел Тор, облизнув губы, — будь ты действительно здесь.

Всё внутри сжалось в ожидании ответа. Локи выдохнул, и Тор ощутил ветерок его дыхания щекоткой на подбородке.

— Я здесь.

И Локи потянулся вверх. Внутренности опалило огнём, как от крепкого вина.

Мечты не разговаривают. Не целуются жарко, взахлёб, неловко сталкиваясь зубами, пошло и жадно сплетаясь языками, мечты не... Но Тор не мечтал, больше нет. Не думал, он вообще ничего не видел вокруг. Всё стёрлось — ночь, Асгард, правильность и неправильность.

Кожа Локи пьянила похлеще вина, солоновато-горькая на вкус. Гладкие бёдра трепетали под руками, когда Тор подсовывал ладонь под твёрдые ягодицы, приподнимая, и ласкал, вылизывал и дышал, дышал и не мог надышаться, содрогаясь от сладкого озноба. Когда уверенные пальцы сжимали волосы, не направляя — поощряя. Локи весь был — как дурман; узкий, горячий и властный, не оторваться, не очнуться, только припасть и двигаться в такт. Теряться в рваных выдохах, ловя их пересохшим ртом и обмирать, встречая близко, как всполох, тёмный от страсти взгляд.

Они кончили одновременно, просто так вышло — как не сговариваясь вставали в бою, атакуя противника вдвоём.

Тор рухнул сверху, вжимаясь во влажную шею щекой, и слабо подумал, что щетина у него колется, а кожа Локи нежная, как атлас. И что он тяжёлый, как отцовский трон, но шевелиться нет сил, ему тепло, легко и уютно, как никогда в жизни. Надо подняться, откатиться в сторону.

Подготовиться, если Локи сейчас отвернётся, молча собирая одежду. Или сощурится насмешливо, метко ужалит словом. Кто знает, о чём он мечтал? Может, взять реванш, посмеяться, окончательно унизить... Тор приподнялся, опираясь на локти, но ощутил на плечах стальную хватку.

Локи — воин. Захочешь — не ускользнёшь. Тор замер, чувствуя, как дремотная нега сменяется напряжённым холодом во всём теле. Сейчас он узнает. Сейчас его мечта разобьётся на сотни осколков, как бокал вина в нетрезвой руке...

— Тор.

Голос мягкий, бархатный, как приказ прямиком в низ живота. Тор стиснул зубы, комкая покрывало.

— Тор, я здесь.

Он всё ещё стискивал скользкую влажную ткань, когда три коротких слова осели в сознании, развернулись и запылали. Тор подхватился — взглянуть на Локи, увериться, спросить, но тот держал его мёртвой хваткой, вжимая в себя, словно желая доказать свою материальность.

И Тор доверчиво обмяк, пряча лицо в уютном местечке между ключицей и шеей. Губы его касались горячей солоноватой кожи, и он не удержался — лизнул. Замер, ожидая окрика теперь, когда первый угар прошёл, а щетина всё-таки кололась, а Локи такой эстет...

Но ощутил шевеление пальцев у себя на лопатках, а секунду спустя стынущую спину укрыло что-то тёплое и мохнатое. Ковёр. Ну конечно, ведь на покрывале они оба лежали, не удосужившись расстелить постель. Но...

Локи завозился и ткнулся в волосы, щекоча кожу дыханием.

— Никуда тебя не пущу, — сообщил он, впиваясь ногтями в лопатки Тора. Тор поёжился, приник теснее. Локи что-то неразборчиво мурлыкнул и добавил громче: — Ты ужасно тяжёлый. Мне нравится.

Тор шумно выдохнул. Локи под ним вздрогнул, а затем широко огладил ему спину. И ещё. Только ладонями, не отрывая локтей, фиксируя так, словно боялся, что Тор вскочит и куда-нибудь рванёт.

Верить. Неужели — верить?

— Не отпускай, — пробубнил Тор куда-то в подушку, страстно надеясь, что Локи не разобрал ни слова.

И кожей ощутил его улыбку у себя над головой. А потом Локи потёрся о него щекой, заставляя поднять лицо, и принялся целовать, начиная со лба, часто, нежно и так сладко, что все мысли вылетели у Тора из головы.

Ночь гляделав окна мириадами звёзд и далёкими огнями. Где-то бренчали запоздалые песни. Ворочался, дышал и жил целый мир, много миров, но это не имело значения.

Их всегда было двое — во всей Вселенной. Только это и было правильно. Они были вместе. Они были здесь, и это «здесь» останется с ними повсюду, потому что невозможно прекратить мечтать.


End file.
